The Phoenix in all of us
by My-Sorry-Arse
Summary: Hermione is about to enter her 7th year at Hogwarts follow her journey as headgirl all the way through. First Fan-Fic please R and R


Chapter One.

The Sorting Ceremony and Announcements.

It was Hermione Granger's last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was head girl and extremely proud of it. She stood at the end of the Gryffindor table and waited whilst everyone seated himself or herself in an orderly fashion while waiting for her best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter to arrive. She had it on a good note that they would be late. When she spotted the boys they ran up immediately.

'Sorry Mione, we had to get a transfer student settled in down the spare room for sorting.' Harry said and smiled.

'Sure fine whatever rings your bell.' Hermione said and Ron sniggered at this.

'Hermione don't say stuff like that. Oh I like your badge.' Harry said pointing at her head girl badge.

'Yeah its nice and shiny.' Ron said glancing down at his own prefect badge that had smudged fingerprints all over it.

'Yeah thanks, Harry your badge is shiny too and Ron yours definitely needs a clean.' Hermione said pointing out Harry's quidditch captain badge.

'How's your dad Ron I forgot to ask on the train?' Harry asked the war had ended those summer holidays and Mr Weasley was injured during the fighting.

'Yes, he's good well on the way to a full recovery.' Ron smiled as Harry seated himself promptly next to Ginny.

'Hello my dearest Ginny how are you today?' Harry said sweetly to her. Ginny turned to face Harry with an extremely fake smile on her face.

'I'm fine thankyou Potter and NO I will NOT go out with you.' She said and turned back to her conversation with Colin Creevy.

'How did you know I was even going to ask you that?' Harry said to her but she ignored him completely.

'I think she's still mad you got her out of bed to go fight Voldemort.' Ron said and Hermione snorted trying to hold her laughter.

'What I killed him didn't I and I needed her help.' Harry said and smiled weakly.

'What as the damsel in distress?' Hermione said and paused for a moment then continued 'She does have a right to be mad.' Hermione said and Ginny joined in the conversation.

'Mad, mad I am not mad I am infuriated that he could do anything like that I was in Voldemort's grip when he shot the killing curse at him and it could have killed me!' she yelled.

'But that's the point Ginny it didn't did it?' Harry said enthusiastically.

'I really honestly don't know why I bother really I don't.' Ginny said and looked up to see Malfoy standing behind Hermione.

'Hello Malfoy anything you want?' she said politely.

'Actually Ginny I just need to tell Hermione that she needs to see Dumbledore with me after the feast.' Draco Malfoy said almost dropping the drawl.

'Thanks Draco for that much needed piece of information.' Hermione said and Draco walked away.

'That's new.' Ron said looking at Hermione.

'I think he's just changed.' Hermione said and watched as McGonnagal stood up with the list of first years.

'Abbot, Malachy.' She called and a young boy walked up and sat on the stool.

'Were we that midgitated when we were in first year?' Ron whispered.

'Must have been.' Harry whispered back.

'Hufflepuff!' The hat yelled.

They went through A's to F's when McGonnagal called a name none of them expected except Hermione.

'Granger, Hunter.' McGonnagal called and a scrawny girl with bushy brown hair ran up to the stool and eagerly jammed the hat on her head.

'You never said you had a sister.' Ron said to Hermione who smiled.

'You never asked.' She said simply.

'Gryffindor!' the hat yelled and the girl ran down and sat at the table. After G to L McGonnagal yelled another unexpected name.

'Malfoy, Electra.'

'Whoa dude he has a sister.' Ron said and smiled at Harry who looked confused.

'Gryffindor!' the hat yelled.

'Or not.' Ron said and Hermione glared at him the girl looked identical to Draco Malfoy she had silvery blonde locks and bright blue eyes. One last surprise came when they reached the P's.

'Potter, Kalindi.' McGonnagal said and Harry looked up abruptly to see a girl with long ruby red hair walking up to the stool. Harry shared a knowing look with Dumbledore.

'Gryffindor!' the hat yelled and then McGonnagal said it.

'Potter, Tobias.' Harry looked again to see a young 11-year-old boy with scruffy red hair and glasses walk up to the hat.

'Gryffindor!' the hat yelled and Harry gasped as he recognised the transfer student.

'Potter, Leilani.' McGonnagal said and looked at Harry for the first time after yelling the three Potter's names. The tall black haired girl with emerald eyes walked up to the hat and sat down.

'Gryffindor!' the hat screamed. The sorting ceremony was completed with Blaise Zabbini's brother being sorted into Slytherin. Dumbledore stood up and looked at the Gryffindor table.

'Welcome students new and old. Mr Filch asked me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for all students except the seventh year advanced potions class but only under Professor Snape's and Hagrid's consent do you enter. There is a list on his office window if you do not know what are valid utensils on the school grounds. We have two new teachers this year who have been able to come out of hiding after the war. The new Charms teacher is Professor Potter and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is also Professor Potter.' Dumbledore said and looked at Harry in particular.

'For those of you curious as to who these people are they are Lily Rose Potter and James Baxter Potter. Lily and James already have a son at the school Harry when he was little there was a test set up with Harry and two agents for the FBI from America who looked like Lily and James unfortunately it was them who died that night. The real Lily and James packed up their things and took their daughter Harry's twin sister Leilani and moved to France where they took on false personalities as muggles Leilani attended Beauxburton's for the first six years of her education and will finish here. The younger twins will start here this year so we regret lying to Harry but for the safety of his family we did so. Thankyou for being patient and I can see Mr Weasley staring at his plate waiting for food so dig in.' Dumbledore said and clapped his hands and food appeared all over the table.

'Hello Harry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was earlier.' The voice of Leilani Potter came.

'Well at least you know mum and dad right?' Harry said still taken aback by the whole family proceedings.

'I saw you, in fourth year I was one of the younger Beauxburtons students at the Tri Wizard tournament you can fly really well but I must say I believe that you could not be better than me.' Leilani said and smiled at Harry.

'All have you know sis I am the youngest seeker in a century and the best this school and house has ever seen.' Harry said poking his tongue out.

'Well dearest Bro I am the youngest Chaser in a century and the best Beaux has ever seen.' She said poking her tongue out at him.

'See what I have to live with?' Harry said to Ron who snickered.

'Now you know how I feel.' Ron said and smiled at Leilani.

'Oh shut up Ron you so do not have to live in a nightmare look what I have for a sister!' Hermione exclaimed.

'Mine is worser than yours.' Ron said to Hermione and poked his tongue out at her.

'Ronald Lawrence Weasley 1. Worser is NOT a word and 2. I AM NOT THAT BAD!' Ginny screamed and took after her brother.

'Well is this seat taken?' Draco Malfoy said to Harry who looks at the seat where Ginny was sitting.

'No not at the moment why?' Harry asked.

'I must simply talk to you all.' Draco said trying to be nice.

'Okay on one condition.' Harry said and glared at him.

'What?' Draco said to Harry and glared back.

'Stay AWAY from my sister. Got it?' Harry said emphasising the word away.

'Crystal clear Harry.' Draco said and smiled at him.

'Is that your sister?' Ron asked pointing to Electra.

'Very good Weasel.' Draco said.

'Thanks a lot Ferret for that much needed information.' Ron said and the two boys laughed.

'He took my seat.' Ginny whined.

'So?' Harry said to her.

'So I can't sit down.' Ginny whined.

'Oh stop the whining and take mine.' Harry said and got up.

'Thankyou Potter.' Ginny said coolly.

'Hey Mione I was wondering if you could keep an eye on Lectra for me cause I don't think she will handle being in Gryffindor that well with all the Slytherin's turning against me I think they might take some of it out on her.' Draco said.

'Yeah sure we can do that can't we guys?' Hermione said and looked up from her plate to see Harry and Leilani wrestling over something and Ron and Ginny at each other's throats.

'Hello we can watch Electra can't we?' Hermione said loudly and Ginny paused while still holding Ron in a headlock and nodded Leilani shouted yes from where she was trying to get something off of Harry.

'Good thankyou.' Hermione said and turned her attention back to Draco.

'Sorry, about that siblings I mean I can understand Harry and Leilani 17 years of fighting to make up for.' Hermione said and Draco nodded and laughed and looked further down the table to where his sister Electra was chatting to Kalindi, Tobias and Hunter.

'She seems to have made friends with your sister and Harry's brother and sister.' Draco said and smiled at Hermione.

'Yeah well my sister is a social butterfly.' Hermione said nervously her heart was racing because she actually thought that Draco was cute.

'Hey Draco are you still with Pansy or is that old news?' Hermione said quickly to him.

'Old news I never really liked her you know being under a controlling curse kinda has its disadvantages.' Draco said and Hermione frowned.

'You were under a controlling curse?' She asked.

'Oh yeah that's why I was always so mad at everyone you know you kind of want what they have…freedom.' He said and looked deep into her eyes.

'Hey there is a Hogsmede trip on the 10th of this month do you want to hang out here cause otherwise only one of us can go on it because I am head boy.' Draco said and looked at her.

'Oh yeah that would be great.' Hermione said and smiled at him.

'Cool I'll probably see you in Charms tomorrow morning right?' he said to her.

'Yeah I'll see you in Charms.' Hermione smiled and looked up at the others who were still paused Ron in a headlock and Harry holding something from Leilani.

'I take it that was a bad thing?' Leilani said and looked at Hermione who looked at the others.

'What you heard him he was under a controlling curse lets just forgive and forget this once?' Hermione said and looked at the others. Who smiled weakly then Harry spoke up.

'Okay forgiven and forgotten.' He said and the other four continued to wrestle each other.

'Hey Leilani share him around!' the other Potter girl said walking up and hugging her older brother.

'Oooo please do not go brainwashing my only brother.' Tobias said and pulled Kalindi away from him.

'Ron you need to escort the 1st years to the portrait along with Lavender wherever she is.' Hermione said looking up to see Hunter and Electra linked by the arms with Kalindi on the other end.

SNAP!

'Colin must you take photo's of everything.' Draco said moving him out of the way to get to Hermione.

'Shall we go and see Dumbledore now?' Draco said and like their sisters they linked arms and skipped toward him.

'Ah Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger I asked you to come and see me because you must stay in the head dormitory this year you have a few things you must share but ultimately you rooms are where you sleep.' Dumbledore said walking with the two students following.

'Ah yes here we are Imogen show yourself.' Dumbledore said to what appeared to be a window. Out of nowhere a face appeared. The face was round with black locks and blue eyes.

'Professor Dumbledore the new heads I presume.' She said and looked Hermione and Draco up and down.

'Yes Imogen this is Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy.' He said and looked at Imogen.

'What about the Potter boy and that red head what's her name ah yes that's it Ginny?' She asked looking at Dumbledore whose eyes sparkled behind his glasses.

'They would be heads if they were the same age she is a year younger and this was the next in line.' Dumbledore said and looked at Hermione who looked as though she had been swept off her feet by a night in shining armour.

'Ah yes and the fat lady was saying that they argue all the time I don't think Hogwarts could handle another Lily and James.' Imogen said shaking her head.

'I don't think so to that is precisely why I will sort it out. Now I think these two have to set you up for the year I shall leave them to it.' Dumbledore said and with a small crack he was gone.

'Okay younguns when you come here and wish to enter my domain you say Imogen show yourself my face will appear and you will be asked the password which you must decide on now. You also get to have friends enter but they have to be registered with me so password please and friends registering oh siblings get in of course.' She said and looked at them.

'Okay the password can be…"We Rule" and friends on my part are Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Leilani Potter and my sister Hunter.' Hermione said and Draco laughed at her password.

'Okay that is all good Mr Malfoy your friends?' Imogen said to Draco.

'My friends Imogen are Hermione Granger and her pals and my sister Electra oh and just for the hell of it Kalindi Potter and Tobias Potter in case of a fire a.k.a trouble or an emergency that needs myself or Hermione for.' Draco said and Imogen looked at him funnily.

'Are you sure Draco?' she said and he smiled weakly.

'Absolutely positive.' He said and she smiled.

'Password please?' she said and Hermione giggled and said the password.

'We Rule.' She finished and Imogen spun around and there was a hole Hermione and Draco climbed through it. When they were on the other side it revealed a nice common room it was maroon with silver lining there was a fire and two desks a few sitting chairs and a couch.

'Welcome to your new home for a year.' Imogen said and looked at Hermione as she giggled slightly.

'What?' Imogen said.

'Do you just turn up in all windows and mirrors?' Hermione said and Draco laughed.

'No I just always show the heads where they are supposed to go and what they are supposed to do. Okay the door on the left is Hermione's room the door on the right is Draco's room the door in the middle is your bathroom. The stair case on the left leads to the library and the staircase on the right is well how do you put this to the platform from the platform there are four doors each door takes you into one houses common room. In case of an emergency use Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's but you can use your own whenever you want to but you have to come back the long way.' Imogen said and Draco laughed.

'Okay goodnight sweetie pies.' Imogen said and disappeared.

'Goodnight Draco.' Hermione said and headed toward the right door.

'Night Hermione.' Draco said and headed toward the left door. After a few minutes they both exited the doors and walked and faced each other.

'I don't do purple.' Draco said and Hermione laughed.

'I don't do blue.' Hermione said and they laughed.

'Goodnight.' They said at the same time and went into their correct rooms.

Chapter Two

Charms with Lily Potter.

The next morning Hermione woke up early and exited her room she managed to stumble into the bathroom only to find Draco was standing in there with a towel wrapped around his waist and was brushing his blonde hair.

'Oh sorry I'll wait.' Hermione said and began to walk out.

'Oh I'm basically finished here you go and I'll wait to do my hair.' He said and walked out Hermione showered and wrapped a towel around her hair and her body and walked out.

'Bathroom's free!' she yelled and stepped inside her room. She got dressed and exited to find Draco waiting for her.

'Do we want breakfast or do we pass and go straight to class?' he asked and took one look at her and smiled.

'Must have caffeine.' She said and continued 'Must have coffee.' She finished and Draco laughed.

'Okay caffeine here we come.' Draco said and motioned for Hermione to jump on his back. She jumped on his back and shouted.

'Onward Donkey.' And Draco snorted as he exited Imogen's domain and out to the hall. He ran all the way down to the Great Hall with Hermione on his back shouting Mush and faster, faster. They stopped to see that Harry and Ron had the same idea and was piggy backing their sisters to the hall also. When they reached the floor where the Great Hall was they started to race. Hermione and Draco won when a Professor spotted them all making a lot of noise.

'Names please?' she said looking at them all.

'Hermione Granger.' Hermione managed to get out through her giggles.

'Draco Malfoy.' Draco managed to puff.

'Ron Weasley.' Ron also managed to puff.

'Ginny Weasley.' Ginny giggled.

'Harry Potter.' Harry laughed.

'Leilani Potter.' Leilani laughed also.

'Thankyou you will be notified of your detention times and 10 house points each from your houses.' She said and looked up finally enough for Leilani to notice her mother.

'Mum, we were just having a bit of fun.' Leilani said and pouted.

'Yeah mum we were just having some fun.' Harry said in agreement with his sister.

'I do not care you were conducting yourselves in a bad manner and I am your professor here not your mother.' Lily said and walked away.

'Sorry guys.' Hermione said and then it dawned on her.

'Oh my lord I am head girl and I have a detention on the first day back.' Hermione gasped.

'So what I have it on good authority that my mum and dad got a detention at the platform before school even started for fighting.' Leilani said making Hermione relax a bit more.

'No way that is so cool.' Ron said to her.

'Yeah me and Ron only managed to get a detention when we were flying the ford Angelina to school in second year.' Harry said to Leilani who looked less than impressed about it.

'What it was fun!' Harry said and smiled.

'Yeah sure and you could have killed yourselves mum was ready to march up here and snap your wand for you.' Leilani said and watched his smile diminish.

'No way!' Harry said and looked at her stubbornly.

'Yes way now lets eat I'm starving.' Leilani said and the five 17 year olds and Ginny sat down and began to eat breakfast. After this they headed towards the Charms room. They lined up and began to chat lightly when Lily Potter stepped out of her classroom.

'Good morning class and welcome to NEWTS Charms.' She said and lead them in Harry sat next to Ron who was next to Leilani and Hermione with Draco on the end.

'Now to study Charms it takes a lot of work. Mr Potter do pay attention.' Lily scolded Harry who was swinging on his chair and not paying attention.

'Yes Ma'm.' Harry said saluting her.

'Do not take that tone with me.' She said and continued on 'Now you will be required to hand in a 3 feet essay and the end of every week on the spell we are studying if you fail to do so immediate detention and if you fail again immediate detention and your parents will be contacted. Yes Mr Potter you will comply and Petunia will be contacted.' Lily finished.

'Any questions?' she asked and Hermione's hand shot up.

'Yes Miss Granger?' she asked curious as to what the head girl who she gave a detention too on the first day had to say.

'Professor Potter exactly what do we have to write about in the essay?' she asked politely.

'I see you have found the correct tone to be using inside Miss Granger. You shall write about its uses in detail and I think due to Mr Potter's ignorance that you can all suffer the consequences and hand a 3 foot essay in tomorrow about Wingardium Leviosa.' Lily said and looked up the back row where they were passing notes.

'And a detention for the entire back row.' She said and smiled slightly and continued

'Today we will begin the Charm Lecarnum Inflamare.' She said and began to write notes in the air with her wand, which all students had to take down. When the bell rang Lily looked up from where she was sitting at her desk and said

'Could the back row please remain after class?' Everyone exited and the five from the back row waited.

'Professor we need to get to Herbology could you possibly make this quick?' Draco asked looking at Lily.

'Mr Malfoy save it for Oprah. Now if you would please unpack your school bags and get your Charms out again.' She said and continued

'Write this down "If I am going to make it anywhere in this harsh world I will pay attention to Professor Potter in Charms class" Did you get that?' she asked and the five students looked up at her and nodded.

'Good I want 200 lines of that for tomorrows lesson and do not write large or I will give you another detention. Clear?' Lily said.

'Crystal.' Harry said and walked out. The others followed at a slower pace and chatted. Harry marched into Herbology in a huff and sat down and dropped his bag on the ground. Leilani went and sat next to him.

'Is she always like that?' Harry asked her.

'No I think she just wants to be good at her job.' Leilani said and smiled weakly.

'I'm going to go see that woman and give her a piece of my mind.' Hermione said in a huff and sat down next to Draco who nodded.

'You do that Hermione!' Draco said.

'I will at lunch because I have to do this first you know standard NEWTS Herbology.' Hermione said and got out her quill and parchment.

'She can't be that bad right?' Neville said to Ron who was sitting next to him.

'Oh trust me you don't wanna know.' Ron said and they turned their attention to Professor Sprout. After Herbology it was lunch Hermione walked straight to the Charms room and knocked on the door.

'Come in.' the voice of Lily Potter called. Hermione walked in and stood in front of her desk.

'Ah Miss Granger is there something I can do for you?' Lily asked placing her quill on the paper.

'Yes actually, I was just curious as to why you are so harsh on the entire class?' Hermione said.

'Am I really that bad?' Lily said in a soft tone.

'Yeah you are.' Hermione said and smiled at Lily.

'What do you suggest I do?' Lily asked and motioned for Hermione to sit down.

'Well maybe you should lighten up a bit and just so you know having fun is not a cause for a detention over stepping the limit of fun much like Harry and Ron try to do a lot and I presume the Marauder's would have done, way back when you were young not that I'm calling you old or anything, that is a cause for detention.' Hermione said and the two women began to talk. When the bell rang for the end of lunch and the next classes to begin Hermione stood up.

'See you later Professor.' Hermione said and Lily smiled at her. Hermione walked down to where they would have double potions for the day.

'So how did your meeting with Professor Bite-your-head-off go?' Harry asked.

'Harry she is your mother and it went quite well I think she might lighten up a bit more but you never know.' Hermione said and they all looked at her funnily.

'What did you do?' they asked her.

'Nothing we just chatted.' Hermione said and smiled as the five seventh years walked into the classroom.

'Today we will be making a Transsexual Potion and you will be trying it. This potion basically has a fifteen minute effect if you are male you will become a female if you are a female you will become a male. There are the instructions I suggest female and male pairs go.' Snape said and sat down Hermione paired up with Draco. Ron paired up with Lavender Brown and Harry with his sister. After half an hour Hermione and Draco were ready to do the last step.

'Stir counter clockwise three times.' Hermione said and Draco followed the instruction. Hermione dipped her vile into the potion and Draco followed.

'Cheers.' Hermione said.

'Bottom's up.' Draco said and they gulped down the potion.

'I don't feel any different.' Hermione said and opened her eyes. When she opened her eyes she was looking at a long blonde haired female with bright blue eyes and glossy lips.

'Whoa dude that is scary stuff.' Hermione said and looked down at her own body to find she had lost her curves and become a muscly male.

'Hello Hermione look at me!' Harry called from where he stood. Hermione turned to see Leilani was Harry without a scar and Harry was Leilani with a scar.

'Cool.' Hermione said and looked for Ron.

'I'm wearing a skirt I can't wear a skirt!' Ron was saying when she saw him he looked identical to Ginny. The bell rang and only five minutes had been up so they had to leave for their afternoon off as the opposite sex.

'I want a 2 foot of parchment on it on Thursday.' Snape said and they exited the classroom. When they reached the top Ginny was waiting for them.

'What is this? My clone.' she said pointing to Ron.

'No it's your brother in his feminine form.' The Harry as Leilani said.

'Leilani why do you have a scar on your forehead like Harry?' Ginny asked looking at her.

'No see I'm Harry as a girl and Leilani is her as a boy.' Harry said to Ginny.

'Right and your are?' she said pointing to Hermione and Draco.

'Draco and Hermione.' Hermione said and Ginny giggled.

'I think you make a much prettier girl Drake.' Ginny said.

'My dearest Gin when I change back you will pay for that comment.' Draco said and looked at his watch.

'Exactly two minutes and counting.' He said and Ginny looked at him.

'Too bad I'm not in seventh year hey I could spend the afternoon with you guys but I get Friday's of with 1st years.' Ginny said and headed towards the dungeons.

'What's first on the menu for this afternoon?' Draco said and twinkled a little as he changed back to his normal self.

'Lets go out by the lake for a while and then maybe you can teach me how to fly.' Hermione said to Draco.

'This I have to see.' Harry said and Ron nodded in agreement.

'Fine count me in.' Leilani said and they all smiled.

'Okay lets play a game of two on two me and Leilani vs. Draco and Hermione and Ron's keeper.' Harry said.

'Okay then.' Leilani said and the five teenagers ran out to the quidditch pitch. They grabbed their brooms Hermione grabbed Ginny's broom and Harry grabbed a practice quaffle and they got up in the air. Harry gave Leilani the quaffle and the game began.

'Leilani.' Harry called she threw the quaffle at him but Hermione intercepted it and threw it to Draco who tried to get it past Ron but had no such luck. Ron threw it out Harry caught it and with some tricky twists and turns managed to get it to Leilani who put it through a hoop.

'And she scores!' Leilani yelled giving Harry a high five. It jumped between the two girls scoring before they called it a draw and took the brooms back to the broom shed.

'Draco you need to help Hermione buy a broom soon cause I want her on the team.' Harry said to him.

'That I think I can manage.' Draco said and called for his owl Beatrix he tied a bit of parchment to its leg and it disappeared.

'Hey Mione are you going to try out for one of our spare Chaser spots I mean we do have two there.' Harry said and looked at her hopefully.

'Yeah I might.' She said and smiled as they sat down at the lake.

'Did you just see that?' she asked the others when a black bird flew over them the shadow lingered for a bit longer.

'Yeah it looked like a dark phoenix.' Leilani said.

'A what?' Hermione said.

'All phoenix's are called dark phoenix's until such time as they find their true belonging. So I think he or she must have found what they are looking for in one of us.' Leilani said and looked at Hermione in particular.

'Call a name Mione the name that comes from deep within you.' Leilani finished and Hermione sat there for a moment and closed her eyes.

'Chanda!' Hermione called and the phoenix came flying towards them and landed perched on Hermione's arm.

'The keeper.' Leilani muttered.

'What?' Hermione said.

'I'm the keeper.' Ron whined.

'Not you imbecile it's something else.' Leilani said and looked at Hermione.

'Eight individuals each with a key to life

Each of them with a special gift

The keeper of the phoenix

The guardian's of the forest

The custodian's of the water

The defender of the fire

The protector of the land

The preserver of the sky

Shall never fall or die

As long as they live the world will be at peace.' Leilani mumbled and the other caught it.

'Please tell me that is not another prophecy?' Harry said to Leilani.

'Yes it was believed to be just a folk tale actually its what got Merlin killed he was executed because he made this wild assumption. You must not tell anyone of this okay?' She said looking at the others they all nodded and she smiled slightly.

'The other gifts will reveal themselves eventually.' She said and continued 'we must go and tell Dumbledore of this immediately because there will be evil after us now.' Leilani finished and they ran inside and to Dumbledore's gargoyle.

'Ice Mice.' Harry shouted and nothing happened.

'Oh Potter shut up.' Draco said and walked over to the gargoyle and pressed three different parts of the Gargoyle and it moved.

'What is that?' he said to Draco as they walked up the stairs.

'Being in Slytherin has its advantages.' Draco said as they rushed into Dumbledore's office Hermione with Chanda on her arm.

'Professor it has begun.' Leilani said to Dumbledore who looked up and saw them.

'Merlin's prophecy has begun.' Leilani tried again.

'My dear child how do you know of such a thing.' Dumbledore said to her.

'Because I am a part of it I am the guardian of the forest.' Leilani said and looked at him.

'But the keeper is first.' He said to her.

'Sir with all due respect Merlin was a bit off the hook when he told the prophecy he would have mixed it up a bit.' Leilani said and looked at Dumbledore.

'Very well, Miss Granger you are the keeper, are you not?' Dumbledore said to her.

'I suppose I am why?' she asked and looked at him with curiosity.

'Mr Potter please get Miss Weasley and bring her too me.' Dumbledore said and looked at the others.

'I shall explain all when Mr Potter arrives with Miss Weasley.' Dumbledore said and sat in silence until Harry arrived with Ginny.

'Good you are all here. Ginny and Harry forever you shall be one, Hermione and Draco forever you shall be one, Leilani and another shall be one forever and Ron and another shall be one forever. Merlin had mysterious ways of working did he not?' he looked around and they all nodded.

'Good. Now the reason you are all here is because you are the next people in defeating the evil.' Dumbledore said and looked at Harry.

'What I thought I gave him a one way ticket to hell.' Harry said.

'No Mr Potter you gave him a one way ticket to hell where all the bad people in the world end up he is the Ruler of hell.' Dumbledore said.

'What?' Harry said and Ginny looked at him in confusion.

'You six are the next and last step in defeating him forever but first of all you have to survive the attacks that will come as soon as anyone finds out about your gifts.' Dumbledore said and looked at the others.

'You need to find the gateway to hell and defeat him there before you can live a free life on the Earth.' Dumbledore said.

'I believe that you have a double detention with Professor Potter tomorrow night at 8:00 in the trophy room.' Dumbledore said and dismissed them.

'I wish I had a normal life.' Harry said and smiled at Ginny.

'So do I.' Ginny said and looked at the others.

'Night guys.' Hermione said and her and Draco turned left where the others turned right. They walked along the hall for a while and then stopped at the window.

'Imogen show yourself.' Draco said and Imogen showed herself.

'Good afternoon to you the thought for the day is Life is sweet but love is sweeter. Password?' she said and smiled at Hermione.

'We Rule.' Hermione said and smiled back.

'Thanks.' Imogen said and spun around to reveal the hole.

'Well that was an interesting day.' Hermione said turning to Draco who was standing close behind her.

'Extremely interesting.' He whispered and looked deep into his eyes. They moved towards each other and he gently brushed his lips over hers. After a passionate kiss he looked at her again.

'Am I prettier as a girl?' He asked her and she smiled.

'No, you're much cuter as a boy.' She said and they brushed lips again and she looked at him.

'Was my arse big when I was a boy?' she said to him.

'No, it was still your arse.' He said and they kissed again.

'You need to learn to tie your tie properly.' She said and they began to kiss again when they were interrupted.

'Mione its Electra some Slytherin's they've got her and Kali and Toby.' Hunter panted and looked at her sister.

'Ewww you were just kissing a guy.' She said making Hermione smile.

'Yes now lets go, where are they?' Hermione asked.

'Outside the Library.' Hunter said.

'Quick up here.' Hermione said and they ran up the left staircase. They entered the library and ran out to see Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy ganging up on the three first years.

'What do you think you are doing?' Draco said and the four seventh year Slytherin's turned to face him.

'We-we-we were um just well erm…' Pansy tried to speak when Hermione interrupted.

'Detention all four of you and fifty house points each.' Hermione said and they looked at her.

'Now get going before I take more house points.' Hermione said and looked at Draco and mouthed sorry.

'Its alright.' He said out loud and looked at where Electra was hiding behind Toby and Kali.

'Thankyou for coming Hermione.' Kali said and looked at her.

'It's my job tell me what happened.' Hermione said.

'We just came out of the Library and they said they wanted to teach Lectra a lesson.' Kali said and Hermione nodded. Her and Draco escorted them to their portrait hole and then headed back to Imogen when they got inside they kissed goodnight and went to bed.

Chapter Three

Detention with Professor Potter

The next morning Draco and Hermione walked hand in hand down to the Great Hall.

'Morning Drakey.' Ginny said and looked at Hermione and smiled.

'Don't call me Drakey, only Mione gets to do that sorta crap and I don't think she'd want to cause I might be liable to do something.' He said and smiled at her.

'Like what Drakey?' Hermione said and looked at Draco.

'Like this.' He said and began to give her a tickle attack.

'No, stop it Draco,' Hermione giggled and continued 'what do I have to do to be forgiven?' she asked through laughter.

'Kiss me.' He said and she smiled at him.

'Here and now?' she asked him.

'Yep.' He said and she smiled and they kissed.

'Good boy Draco you stay there.' Hermione said and began to run to her first class, which was D.A.D.A.

'Hello gorgeous want some toast?' Draco said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist with a piece of vegemite toast in one hand and a coffee in the other.

'Good boy you bought me my caffeine.' Hermione said and took the coffee and the piece of toast. She ate it happily and drank the coffee. When she finished it the cup disappeared and she smiled.

'Good morning class please come in.' James Potter said cheerfully. When the class entered the room the five friends sat on the back desks.

'Good morning Professor Potter.' The class chimed together.

'No that's not working it makes me sound old just call me James.' He said.

'Good morning just call me James.' The class chimed mischievously. Just then a bit of parchment flew in and James read it out loud.

'Blah, blah, blah, yada, yada, yada.' He said and the parchment disappeared.

'Okay call me Professor Prongs.' James said and the class looked at him.

'Good morning Professor Prongs.' The class said.

'Great, that sounds excellent. Now class get out your wands and textbooks.' James said and waited whilst the class got their textbooks and wands out.

'I have it on good note that you are learning the Lecarnum Inflamare spell in Charms.' He paused for a moment and the class nodded.

'Follow my lead Lecarnum Inflamare.' James said and swished his wand so that his textbook lit up. After the entire classes textbooks had burnt to ash he cleaned it up with a quick cleaning Charm. Hermione's hand shot up.

'Hermione what can I do for you?' James said and looked at her.

'Why exactly did we just do that?' She asked James.

'You see Hermione I don't like to follow the textbooks. Continuing on, in my class there will be no essay's, assignments or homework unless it is for your finals.' He said and looked at them all.

'We will be studying spells to use in defence and attack and some creatures. Now you see the first spell I want to teach you I can't do for the life of me because I mastered becoming an Animagi first so Harry could you please teach the class a patronus.' James said and smiled at Harry.

'Okay a patronus wards off dementor's I think that it just has a happy effect on them making them feel revolted and go away. Your patronus should take the form of what Animagi form you can turn in to if you pursue in that. My patronus is a stag like my father's Animagi form meaning I have the gift of turning into a stag if you were in the D.A. in 5th year you should have a patronus Hermione's is a bird of some sort and Ron's was a weasel.' Harry said and the class looked at him.

'Expecto Patronum is the incantation and you have to think of something extremely happy for it to work properly. Now I think it might be an idea if we go outside for this so that we can just shoot them without to much injury.' Harry said and the class moved outside on the way out Harry looked at Hermione and Ron and asked them to help him get the rest of the class sorted out.

'Draco your turn. Happy thoughts.' Harry said and then threw a golf ball in front of him.

'Expecto Patronum!' Draco yelled and blasted the ball into oblivion.

'Good Ferret.' Ron said from where he was helping Lavender with her patronus.

'Thankyou Weasel.' Draco said and they smiled at each other.

'You ever done a patronus before Leilani?' Harry said to his sister.

'No actually I haven't.' Leilani said.

'Okay happy memory and blast the ball into oblivion.' Harry said and threw a golf ball in front of her.

'Expecto Patronum.' She yelled and the ball blasted into a million pieces.

'Good.' Harry said and watched as she looked toward the forest.

'Leilani?' Harry questioned her.

'There is someone in there.' She said to him.

'It's probably Hagrid.' Harry said and motioned for the other three to come over.

'Harry there is an intruder in the forest the trees are telling me.' Leilani said and looked at Hermione.

'Let me see what I can do.' Hermione said and somehow out of nowhere she turned into a beautiful blue and purple phoenix.

'Where's Hermione?' James asked walking over to the cluster.

'Um she just went to the bathroom sir.' Draco said and looked at him.

'Okay then well continue in teaching the patronus.' James said so they continued in teaching the class the patronus. After about five minutes of waiting for her to return Draco began to worry.

'She can look after herself.' Harry said and Draco looked at him with pleading eyes.

'Hang on a minute I'll see if she'll let me enter her mind.' Harry said and closed his eyes.

'_Harry what are you doing in my head?' Hermione said to Harry who was poking around in her head._

'_Seeing where you are and what's taking you so long.' Harry said._

'_Well I am here stuck in a tree with her bloody intruders trying to entice me out they're killing the unicorns Harry help me now.' Hermione's voice said._

'_I'm going.' Harry said and left her mind._

'Ewww she was having nasty thoughts about you.' Harry said to Draco.

'What's happening?' Draco said looking at him.

'Animal forms now she stuck the intruders are killing the Unicorns we'll travel faster as Animagi.' Harry said and with a crack he was a stag and Leilani was a black filly one of them took the ferret and the other took the weasel and they galloped towards the forest. A white bird was soaring above them.

'Ginny!' Harry yelled through his animal thought.

'The one and only.' She yelled back.

'The land was telling me there was something wrong.' Ginny said and they continued on towards where the clearing was. They could now see two men torturing a young unicorn.

'Oi stop that!' Harry yelled changing back to his human form.

'Why?' one of the men yelled gruffly.

'Because we said so.' Ginny said standing by Harry's side.

'Hermione.' Draco called and the Phoenix landed on his arm he put her on the ground and with a crack she was in her human form again.

'Don't touch it.' Leilani said from where she was standing.

'Why?' the second man asked gruffly.

'You lay a finger on her and it'll be the last finger you lay on anything.' Ron said.

'Tell me about it.' A new voice joined in the conversation.

'Lavender?' they said turning to her.

'Hello I share the water.' She said looking at Ron.

'Oh okay so I get water great.' Ron said and the men looked at them. They withdrew their wands, as did the seven teenagers.

'Hmm I get it now I share too.' Leilani said and looked at the terrified baby unicorn.

'I'm transforming it will follow me cause I'm a horse.' Leilani whispered and she transformed.

'Expeliarmus.' Hermione yelled and the men's wands flew to her.

'Now what are we going to do with you?' Hermione said and flicked her wand.

'Petrificus Totalis.' Hermione said and looked at the others they transformed and helped Leilani take the unicorn back to its mother. The Animagi transformed into human form and the unicorn looked at them and spoke.

'Thankyou all for your help it is greatly appreciated if you ever need anything stand on the edge of the forest and call Essence and I shall come.' The unicorn called and galloped away with the baby at her heals the others went back to the clear and Hermione picked up the two bandits and carried them whilst the others bar Ginny ran on the ground. When they reached the castle Dumbledore and James were waiting for them outside for it was already night fall it had taken them most of the day to find the unicorn's mother. Hermione dropped the two bandits in front of Dumbledore then sat on Draco's arm.

'This is a rare find. A weasel, a ferret, a phoenix, a horse, a dove and a stag.' James said and looked at them.

'You have a detention with Professor Potter now I appreciate your help in the forest but next time inform a teacher of where you are going.' Dumbledore said and looked at them all then took the men's wands off of Hermione and levitated their bodies and walked away.

'Detention now lets go to the kitchens.' James said and they walked to the kitchens. When they entered he handed them all a set of gloves and a scour and pointed to the pile of dishes at the side of a long sink.

'Wash rinse wash rinse dry put away.' James said and they looked at him.

'What there must be…' Hermione paused for a moment and looked at her fingers and started to add and multiply divide and scratch her head.

'1400 utensils, 700 plates, 700 cups and 40 platters.' James said doing the calculations for her.

'Have fun.' James said and smiled at them he sat down and opened the daily prophet and began to read it. The six teenagers began to wash the dishes at about 10:00 two hours later they had finally finished they looked at James who smiled and said.

'It wasn't my idea.' He finished and shrugged his shoulders. The students headed back toward their dorm rooms and said goodnight to Hermione and Draco who walked toward Imogen.

'Imogen show yourself.' Draco said and the face appeared.

'Thought for the day Life is more complicated when you are in love. Password please?' she said and smiled.

'We rule.' Draco said and she spun open again.

'Thanks have a nice night.' Draco said and pulled Hermione in, as she was basically asleep on her feet.

'Hermione darling wake up you have to go to bed.' Draco said and Hermione just grunted and continued to sleep.

'Okay then.' Draco said to himself and picked her up.

'Imogen can you please open Hermione's door?' Draco asked and Imogen appeared in a mirror.

'Oakley Doakley.' She said and Hermione's door swung open and it revealed Hermione's mess of a room she had parchment everywhere and her books were open everywhere as well. Then Draco saw what would scar him for life…a black lacy bra. He gasped at the horror he had just sighted. He put her gently on her bed and she began to stir.

'What are you doing in here?' she groaned looking up at him.

'Putting you to bed and what is this lovely mess?' he said surveying the perimeter again.

'Oh yeah sorry you had to see it I kinda never finished unpacking and I needed something this morning so I was you know trying to find it.' She said and gasped as she saw her black lacy bra sitting on her armchair.

'Oh I'm sorry you had to see my bra I kinda wasn't expecting visitors when I left this morning.' Hermione said and Draco smiled.

'Don't worry about it.' He said and kissed her forehead.

'Goodnight sweet pea.' He said to her and went to walk out.

'Don't go please.' She said and looked at him.

'No I don't think…' he was interrupted by Hermione changing into her pyjamas.

'Please I kinda get lonely in here and besides you are my boyfriend.' She said and smiled at him.

'Are you absolutely positive?' he said to her.

'Absolutely positive.' She said and got under the covers of her four-poster bed.

'Fine I'll be back in five minutes.' He said and exited five minutes later he came back in his pyjama's carrying a pillow.

'Why do you want another pillow Drake?' she said to him groggily.

'Because I like my own pillows.' He said to her and kissed her lips lightly.

'Goodnight sweet pea.' He said and she glared at him.

'I don't get sweet pea unless you get Drakey.' She said to him.

'Fine sweet pea.' Draco said and he smiled at her and rolled over and went to sleep.

'Night Drakey.' Hermione said and smiled as she began to sleep. The next day was Saturday and they slept in until some ungodly hour when Harry and Ron burst in singing a rather rude version of God Save the Queen.

'Shut up!' Hermione said groggily and looked up to see Ron and Harry staring at her.

'Mione its 4 in the afternoon and hello what is Draco doing in your bed.' Ron said to her and smiled.

'1. He is my boyfriend and 2. How did you get in here?' She said.

'Oh we just asked Imogen to let us in and bingo here we are Ginny and Leilani went to find Draco while we took you.' Harry said and looked behind him to spot Leilani and Ginny.

'We found them both.' Ron said and looked at Harry and smiled as Draco was still sleeping. With a small crack Ron was in his Weasel form and the next thing Hermione heard was a piercing scream.

'Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!' Draco awoke immediately and looked at Ron who was standing at the end of the bed.

'I'm going to kill you Weasel!' Draco yelled and turned to Hermione.

'Good afternoon sweet pea.' Draco said and got up and began to chase Ron all over the Heads dorms. They ran in human form for about ten minutes and then became the Ferret and Weasel partners in crime and then back to Ron and Draco.

'Mione he's gonna kill me.' Ron yelled as Hermione emerged from her room in her Wylie Coyote boxers and a navy blue singlet.

'Not on my watch.' She said and smiled at Draco.

Chapter Four

Quidditch Trials and a very hormonal Ginny

The next three weeks went by without any significant events. Except that Pansy Parkinson confessed her dying love for Draco Malfoy and Hermione broke her nose and Draco thought it was quite hilarious.

'No I am not going to trial for the quidditch team.' Hermione argued with Draco as they walked around the great lake.

'Come on sweet pea you're a natural and you could get signed with any of the teams in England.' Draco whined pulling her down into his lap as he sat down.

'Quidditch can't take me anywhere in life. I mean look at Ludo Bagman.' Hermione said and smiled at him.

'Please for me I already bought you a broom.' He said to her and she smiled at him.

'No.' She said and folded her arms.

'Sweet Pea.' He said and looked at her with pleading eyes.

'Don't you sweet pea me.' Hermione said.

'Please just for the year and then you never ever have to fly a broom again besides its only four games plus the final.' Draco argued.

'Fine, but if I do get asked to play for a team I'm not going unless you and Harry and Ron and Ginny and Leilani and Lavender are on it.' She said to him.

'Deal.' He said and she laughed as she watched him sniffle as a drop of water fell on his nose.

'Weasel and Flick please grace us with your presence.' Draco laughed.

'Gladly Ferret.' Ron said and he and Harry stepped out from behind the bushes.

'How'd you know it was us?' Harry asked curiously.

'One I was starting to feel hot Flick and two it was also starting to rain Weasel.' Draco said and smiled at them.

'She's a goer.' Draco said adding to the conversation.

'Ahh perrrfect!' Ron said and smiled.

'La, la, la let me sing a song for you. Let me pray that your heart is true.' A very soft voice hummed.

'Professor Potter were we disturbing you?' Hermione asked as Lily Potter walked around the corner.

'Oh no its just well I thought no one would no about this place.' She said and smiled and glanced around.

'Yeah well we found it.' Hermione said and looked at her as she walked over to a tree.

'See when I was back in school only eight people knew about this spot. The marauders and my group of the four,' Lily said and continued 'my group was a different one I was a Gryffindor Rachael was a Ravenclaw her daughter Luna is one also Kallie short for Kallista was a Hufflepuff and your mother Draco the every foreboding Slytherin of the group Narcissa Black.' Lily paused for a moment before talking again.

'Ah yes house rivalry was nothing between us back then it was only halfway through seventh year that things changed. I started going out with James and Narcissa with Lucious both loathed each other so unfortunately for us we drew the short straw and could not be friends any longer. Rachael was a darling and then she met Paul Lovegood and James couldn't see sense in the man. So it was left to Kallie and me oh god she was fantastic she ended up with Sirius and then I woke up one morning and she was gone I never saw her again. There was one thing we all had in common though we all had our first kiss here on that rock over there and then I think if I'm right there is a tree with our loves written on them.' Lily said and began to look around.

'Here Harry come and have a look at your fathers handy work.' Lily said and Harry walked over and on the tree was an engraving that had written on it James Potter and Lily Evans Forever to Death do us Part. Harry got out the pocketknife Sirius had given him and engraved next to it Harry James Potter and Leilani Claire Potter 30th of July 1990 and Kalindi Rose Potter and Tobias Harry Potter 10th of October 1996.

'There finally complete.' Harry said and looked at his mother who smiled.

'Not quite Harry I'm going to have another baby maybe two.' Lily said and smiled and Harry hugged his mother.

'Mum when did you find out?' Harry asked.

'Only this morning but I've told the others you were the last one and your father is going well insane.' Lily said and smiled.

'Insane?' Harry looked at her.

'In a good way.' Lily said 'Oh I hope you don't mind I just went poking through your trunk to get the map.' She finished.

'What? You know about that.' Harry said to her.

'Harry do you really think that James, Sirius and Remus could have done that by themselves?' She said to him and ruffled his hair and walked away.

'I don't believe it my mother the Lily Potter helped make the Marauders map.' Harry said dropping to the ground before looking up to notice that Leilani and Ginny had just arrived with Lavender.

'Oh shut up Harry.' Ginny growled.

'Hello to you too.' Harry said to her.

'Don't you hello me I know you did it.' She growled.

'Did what?' Harry said standing up.

'You know because you did it.' Ginny insisted.

'I didn't do it whatever the heck you are on about.' Harry yelled at her.

'YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT YOU DID!' Ginny screamed at Harry.

'I didn't do it.' Harry yelled.

'Yes you did!' Ginny yelled back.

'I did not!' Harry yelled.

'You must have who else has access to the broom shed.' Ginny said.

'All of seventh year all prefects and teachers.' Harry yelled at her to notice Ron smiling slightly.

'It was you wasn't it!' Harry and Ginny yelled turning to him at the same time.

'You know Weasel I'm going to strangle you for whatever you did.' Harry yelled.

'Not if I get to him first.' Ginny yelled and the two started to chase Ron around the grassy area while the others laughed.

'I always thought Ginny should have been the fire.' Hermione said and laughed as Ginny footy-tackled Ron to the ground. After Harry and Ginny had finished pulverising him they came over and sat down.

'What exactly did he do?' Draco said to Ginny.

'He switched my broom with his broom so mine is now next to Harry's!' she yelled as Ron groaned in pain where he was lying. Draco started to laugh and couldn't stop pretty soon they were all laughing except Lavender who was now with Ron obviously kissing him better.

'Oh that is gross.' Draco and Ginny whined together.

'Its only gross cause your not doing it.' Hermione and Harry said at the same time.

'Really?' Ginny and Draco said and smiled and then out of nowhere Ginny began to kiss Harry and Draco began to kiss Hermione. After about thirty seconds the kisses broke to Leilani shouting.

'Yuk this is feral disgusting how come I'm left out!' She yelled and pouted.

'Oh poor diddums.' Harry said and frowned.

'Poor diddums alright.' She said and they all giggled a little bit.

'Do you think they could do that in their sleep?' Ginny said motioning to Draco and Hermione who were still going at it.

'Possibly.' Leilani said.

'I could with the right person.' Harry mused and Ginny looked at him funnily.

'Really well here's a question for you mister Potter would you lie for me, sell your soul for me, Move Mountains for me?' Ginny said to him and he looked at her.

'I'd lie for you and that's the truth I'd do anything you'd ask me to and you listen to too much Meat Loaf.' Harry said earnestly.

'Good cause you can keep chasing.' Ginny said and got up and began to run away from them Harry got up and chased her.

'God she likes to run from things that she knows is true.' Hermione mused and looked at Draco.

'Would you lie for me?' she said to him.

'I already have and I would do anything you asked me too and who is Meat Loaf?' Draco said to her.

'A muggle singer who started to sing around 1977.' Hermione said and laughed slightly.

'Oh okay then.' Draco said and they all smiled.

'Excuse me.' A boy neither of them had seen before said.

'Yeah.' Draco said and looked him up and down.

'I was looking for a Hermione Granger and a Draco Malfoy.' He said.

'Yep that's us.' Harry and Ginny said butting into the conversation.

'Bugger off you two.' Hermione said and looked at the boy who was strangely familiar.

'Sorry about them I think they're a bit loopy you are?' Hermione said.

'Zachary Black.' He said and smiled.

'As in Sirius Black and Narcissa Black and Regulus Black?' Draco said mused as this fella had turned up out of nowhere.

'Yeah Sirius Black is my dad I was told by Dumbledore to come and find you because you could introduce me to some Gryffindor seventh years.' He said and smiled.

'Yeah Harry, Ron, Leilani, Lavender, Ginny this is Zachary Black, Sirius' son.' Hermione said and the others mouths dropped.

'It's him the forest boy.' Leilani said.

'How do you know that?' Hermione hissed to her.

'The trees just told me.' Leilani said.

'Okay then.' Hermione said.

'Just so you know we all have nicknames, I'm Phoe, Draco's Ferret, Harry's Flick, Ginny's Lana, Leilani is Fori, Ron's Weasel, Lavender's Rew and you will be Trey cause the trees told us who you were.' Hermione said to him.

'Cool.' He said and they all smiled.

'Okay then look it's almost dinner and I don't wanna be washing dishes till next century so lets skedaddle.' Harry said and started to walk with all the boys.

'God what is it with guys and not wanting to do the house work.' Hermione said as the girls began to walk towards the castle.

'I have no idea I think it's a guy thing.' Ginny said and the other nodded and agreed.

'How come girls are always so angry at guys?' Harry said to the others.

'I think its called menstruation.' Draco said and Ron winced.

'That involves tampons and pads doesn't it.' Ron said and Zac gulped.

'Yep.' He said and Harry looked at Ron.

'No wonder she's so nice during the month. I reckon I should map it on a calendar when to spend time with her and when not to.' Harry said and the others nodded.

'Well your lucky mine goes every second week of every month.' Draco said.

'She's every fourth.' Harry said to him.

'Lavender goes every third.' Ron said and the other guys smiled.

'You wouldn't think it she's tiny.' Draco said.

'Yeah but I really don't care your's is huge.' Ron said to Draco.

'So what at least there's something there.' Draco said.

'Well that must mean Leilani goes every first week.' Harry said.

'I know.' Draco said to him.

'I reckon they spend so much time in the bathroom it's not funny.' Ron whined.

'I reckon every five minutes they're in there.' Zac said.

'I wonder what it's like in there.' Harry said.

'There's only one way to find out.' Zac said and the guys all smiled.

'Okay lets go then.' Draco said and Ron sighed and was dragged toward the seventh year girl's bathroom.

'Wonder where they are going.' Hermione said and the other girls just shrugged and walked into the hall.

'Oh my god its like a disco in here.' Harry said quietly when they entered.

'I reckon.' Ron said.

'Okay lets go before we get caught.' Draco said and looked at Zac.

'I agree.' Zac said and smiled as they exited.

'How come they get the good bathroom with the clean tiles and sparkling toilet seats and those cool bins beside them.' Harry whined.

'I know.' Ron agreed as they sat down.

'Where have you lot been?' Hermione said.

'The bathroom.' Draco said and smiled sweetly at her.

'God and they reckon we are bad.' Ginny said and groaned.

'Oh great let's go Lana so we can get you something for those cramps.' Hermione said and smiled the girls walked away together.

'There they go again.' Draco said and the guys nodded and began to eat their food.

The next day was the Gryffindor quidditch trials.

'Okay welcome to the 2007 quidditch trials for the Gryffindor team. There are three positions open two chasers and a beater position.' Harry said to all the people who had turned up to try for the quidditch team.

'First we will have the people who are trying for chasers get in a line and have ten shots at getting the quaffle past Weasel.' Harry said and about 15 people including Hermione and Leilani lined up. Hermione got ten out of ten past Ron so Harry made a mental note. Leilani got a good nine out of ten. After the other 13 people went Harry smiled and said to hang around because they would be told if they were in after the beater trials. Only two people were there for that position Zac and Denis, Lavender was the other beater already on the team. Zac was awesome he was all over the other bludger like a bee to honey.

'Great okay thankyou everyone for trying out the people who are now fully fledged Gryffindor team members are Hermione Granger, Leilani Potter and Zac Black.' Harry said he saw a lot of the younger kids sigh.

'Hey guys after this year the whole team is free except for one chaser spot but hey we'll have trials later this month for a back up squad and the new team. Also first years can go in that.' Harry said and watched as they're faces lit up again.

'Okay bye.' Ginny called and walked over to the group of seven seventh years.

'So do you lot want to go and party in Hogsmede I got us a pass.' Ginny said looking around at the others.

'Sorry Lana I have an Arithmacy assessment due so does Ferret.' Hermione said and they walked away.

'Wish I could Lana but we have a muggle studies assessment due tomorrow.' Lavender said and her and Ron walked away.

'Love to really would but I have to help Zac catch up.' Leilani said and that left Ginny and Harry standing there.

'Okay I know you have something.' Ginny said and smiled.

'Only a dinner date with a certain red head in Hogsmede but I'm sure that can be cancelled.' Harry said and Ginny hit him.

'I'm not your girlfriend but company would be nice.' She said and they walked to the three broomsticks.

'Oh this is nice.' Hermione said curling up on the couch in the heads common room with a cup of hot chocolate and a book.

'Really cause I thought you had Arithmacy due.' Draco said and smiled at her.

'No why else would I say I did other than to spend quiet time with you and Imogen who decided to go to her own party.' Hermione said and laughed.

'You lied about school work naughty girl.' Draco said and she smiled.

'I'm not that bad.' Hermione said and she disappeared into her room and Draco followed.

'Okay now in Defence Against the Dark Arts we are doing the patronus have you done one of those before?' Leilani said to Zac.

'Yes I have Charms?' he said to her.

'Lecarnum Inflamare.' Leilani said.

'Yep the fire spell I'm quite sure Flick would know that one off by heart.' He said and smiled at her.

'Okay in Arithmacy we are studying Multiple Fractional Quadratical Methodical Algebraic Therum.' She said to him.

'Yeah I know that one too.' He said and smiled at her.

'Smart arse.' She said to him and they both began to laugh.

'Okay then how about Potions.' He said to her.

'Malchievy Potion.' She said to him.

'Ah old Snivelly must have found his senses.' Zac said.

'You know about that nickname?' Leilani said to him.

'Well dah it's like every marauder's son must know that sort of stuff.' He said.

'What about every marauder's daughter. I know for a fact that our fathers first did it in the second floor broom closet because Filch didn't ever check that place.' She said and Zac inched closer to her face.

'Bloody idiots if you ask me imagine it the chick thinking that she had a broom up her arse.' Zac said and Leilani laughed.

'Mr Black only you or my brother could put things that way but if he weren't busy with a certain red head that shall remain nameless his words for you would be "STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" but he's not here is he?' Leilani said to him.

'No he's not and what he doesn't know can't hurt him.' Zac said and they began to kiss.

'Okay all right how about this one. Why did the blonde climb over the glass wall?' Harry said to Ginny who looked at him.

'I have no idea.' She said to him.

'To see what was on the other side.' Harry said and Ginny started to laugh.

'That was good.' She said and they stopped laughing as their eyes met.

'I really dunno what Ron would say about this.' Ginny said to him.

'What he doesn't know won't hurt him right.' Harry said and Ginny nodded her head and they stopped walking down the main street of Hogsmede and began to kiss.

'That's your belly button.' Ron said poking Lavender.

'Yeah and that's my ticklish spot.' She said poking her tummy again. Ron began to tickle her.

'Stop it Ron.' Lavender yelled through giggles.

'Why?' Ron questioned.

'Because I can't breathe.' She laughed again.

'If you give me a kiss.' He said to her and she put her arms around his neck and began to kiss him.

The next morning the boys were all sitting together.

'Lets just say I had a very satisfying night.' Harry said

'So did I.' Draco said.

'Same here.' Ron said.

'Yep so did I.' Zac said.

'Hang on WHAT?' They all said at the same time.


End file.
